Hidan No Aria: League of Extraordinary Ladies
by Fire lord 626
Summary: First fanfic! Expect the best possibilities of harem and battles. Read and review. On hiatus for now
1. Chapter 1

**When the world is mixed with both figures from fiction and history, What about the real world? First story with first OCs!**

It was a dark and stormy night .high above one of the towers of Tokyo, overseeing the artificial island used as a high school teaching armed detectives aka butei.

Right on the very edge of the building corner a small group of people was having a look at the island with blank faces except with 2 people who seem to look exactly the same except having different expressions. One seems to be calm and smiling while has the other one has both a serious yet happy face.

"Now remember your role and link to her with the evidence that was provided and be sure to get a good shot on their faces when you surprise them!" the guy with the serious and happy face exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I will and the rings?" the other asked.

"They are in here," reassured the first guy and showed a case with the butei insignia on it and handed it to the second guy "And don't worry, they will increase when more will show up and automatically be wearing them."

"Okay, got it," said the second guy as he placed the case into his butei high school bulletproof jacket/vest

"Anything else in case you might have forgotten?" he asked

"Not that I can think of, anyhow you know the drill right? Just follow the reasons you are made for just like the others." commanded the first guy.

"Right right," the second guy added hastily. He then turned his gaze to the other people with them and said "Wait for me to let you know of your debut, and don't worry it won't be long before that." He assured them.

The others, who appear to be girls of short height nodded and disappeared into the night.

"Well, time to go, and good luck with the 'master' and the ladies." Said the first guy as he too disappeared.

The second guy who was now alone on the roof smiled to himself to a point to be described as a "cheshire cat smile"

"Master Kinji and Lady Aria…..This will be fun." mused the young man


	2. Chapter 2

"Kinji! You..you pervert! Windhole cannon! Ready! Aim! Fire!" Exclaimed Aria as she 'launch' from the ground , turned her body into the shape of a ball and used her head to headbutt her inoccent yet easily misunderstood partner.

"Wait! Aria, this isn't what you think! Let me expla-!" Kinji hastily tried to explain but was already hit by Aria's attack.

"Ah...ah...Aria! What are you doing here! And with everyone else too!" Cried Watson or also known as 'Elle' (Watson is her surname and was forced to act as a boy by her father) as she tried to cover her body with her arms in vain.

It was just another regular day at Butei high, which is a day on regular to only Butei that is. To normal people it would be a day of 'hell'. Risking your very life with criminals who are worth millions on wanted lists all over the world, protecting the world's most political figures just by yourself, giving out information to the one with highest bidder or even being researched and tested for any supernatural powers that you might posess.

This is the daily life of a Butei. In fact, the school itself has it's staff comprise of elite soldiers, masters of espionage, skilled martial artists, torturers of every kind, well-experienced doctors and even masters of the mystical arts. You would have to be either part of a Butei family, obsessed with guns, using cars and and money, want to do justice(Butei are often doing jobs related to crime as this is the main reason why the world governments have introduced the occupation as the first armed detective was none other than the great Sherlock Holmes and is well known to do things that even the police can't do)for the sake of your country and self or just want to get know the famous people in the school(it has been known that decendents of great people from the past, from great scientists, legendary thieves,wizards and ninjas, renowned generals and heroes and even nobles from ancient times).

On this particular day, Aria, along Reki with Haimaki by her side, Riko, Shirayuki, Jeanne, Hina, Muto, Shiranui, Aya, Akira De Leon along with Koneko on his head, his girlfriend Yuriko Chikanatsu and his best friend Kouhei Takeda by his side, followed Kinji and Watson to the closed Selective Arts Building and discovered the truth although Aria had the wrong idea and thought that Kinji was peeping at Watson or even forcing her to strip right in front or something.

Anyhow, after an explanation from Elle (as we will now call her that instead of Watson from now on) and an apology from Aria about the misunderstanding, they all went back to school for their respective classes.

In Aria's, Kinji's, Shirayuki's, Riko's, Reki's, Elle's, Muto's, Shiranui's, Aya's and Jeanne's classroom, their form teacher is now introducing new foreign student to the class.

"Okay, please welcome the new international student from the far Southeast country of Singapore, Sean Tan Jun Long." He said in a formal tone and stopped for the student to introduce himself.

The young man was about 170 cm, he had pure black hair with a few strands of white hair sticking out from all over the place, he has an average fit body with scarlet colour eyes and attractive face as good as Shiranui's but not as sharp. There is also an air of charisma and mystery around him

"Please to meet you all. I am Sean Tan Jun Long but just call be Sean. I am 16 years old, my rank is S rank and am enrolled in the Assault Department. Please look after me." He exclaimed.

But before the teacher could assign Sean's seat, the young man suddenly walked towards Kinji's seat, stood before him and Aira and kneeled.

Before either of them could respond he announced "Master Kinji, as orders of 'Real' Sean. I, Butei Sean, am here to serve you, your ladies and comrades till the ends of the earth and even beyond that for you are my master, lord and family."

All that Kinji could say after that was only one word. "Eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Master Kinji! Lady Aria! Wait for me!"Cried Sean as he was running towards Kinji and Aria as school was over and they were heading to Kinji's dorm room.

"Stop shouting already, alright and stop calling me master already." said Kinji as he and Aria entered the four room dorm room.

"Now," said Aria as she and Kinji sat down on the sofa while Sean remained standing before in a formal manner "will you please tell us why called me and Kinji ma...master! And la...lady for! And who are you and how are you related to us to use that kind of greeting for!" Continued Aria who stammered a little as isn't used to being called 'lady' by anyone.

"Yeah, for Aria I can understand why she is called Lady Aria but why me? And what do you mean, 'Real' Sean? Are you a clone or something?" Demanded Kinji who both curious and still confused about all of this.

"Don't worry about all this. Once everyone else arrives, you will know all that you need to know." Assured Sean as he walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"By the way, how much food do you have in the kitchen? Is it enough for a dozen or so people? If not what ingedients should I bring back from the market? Shall I buy some peach buns on the way back?" He asked.

"Twenty of them please!" Exclaimed Aria as she known to love peach flavored buns.

"Yes, my Lady." He replied as he went to the door. Soon everyone, including Momo Kisaragi, Riko's roommate and best friend, Misaki Nakasorachi, Jeanne's best friend, Tamamo, a female fox spirit who is over 800 years old, Meiya Romano, an exorcist in the Vatican of Italy and an associate of Kinji's brother Kinichi, arrived for dinner.

During the meal, everyone kept trying to ask the new student questions but Sean just kept saying "after dinner" and nothing more so they just talked to each and praised Sean for his cooking as it was a wide variety of dishes from the west to the far east.

After dinner, Sean stood before them and began his story."I am one of the several 'Seans' made by the three head Seans to explore and be part of the 'created' worlds made by the real world. The real world is the world that created yours and several others. I have been in your world since the beginning of time and have met all your ancestors several times and told them to keep my existance a secret so as to make sure history won't change. Out of all of them, I was close to Mr Holmes and thus have been instructed to teach you, Aria how to use the Holmes' true powers of deduction even though you think you don't have it. Similarly, I have been instructed by either your ancestors or loved ones to protect you." He paused for a while as this was alot to take in and need to take a breather for this.

He then continued."As I am part of Real Sean like everyone else and the real world's time is slower than the other worlds, I won't age as fast and am still quite young. Also, the is truth that the real reason why the three Seans sent us is to obtain info on the respective worlds' powers and weapons so as to reproduce them in our world. But don't worry, we had changed for the better and made it our secondary reason with the main reason being helping the innocents and meeting the heroes of the world to aid us in the future."

"So who are the three Seans and how is Kinji-san related to all this?" Asked Reki.

"Heh heh heh. I never thought you would be the one to ask Lady Reki." He exclaimed in surprise."Well you see, Lady Reki, the three Seans are the heads and leaders of the Seans who picks the worlds we are sent to, which world to learn their weapons and powers from and which world to try exploring. They are are Real Sean, the one who picks the world, Master Sean, the one assigns which Sean to go to and Lord Sean, who gives us our weapons and powers. There are actually several other Seans besides the three of them and the Seans who are exploring the worlds. There are the Seans who are in of charge the weapons for us to the ones who train us and the ones who does everything else. For example, the one who brought me here was traveler Sean whose role is to explore the world in advance to see if it is worth exploring and briefing us about everything like a certain 'Core of the Supernatural World' most of us both know and are related to." He paused as he see that the 'most' of them were showing solemn faces about it while the rest are showing puzzled faces but kept quiet so as to not interrupt.

"And as for Master Kinji," Sean eyed at Kinji slyly which made the latter shudder a little."His is a special case which common among the other men in most of the other worlds we have went into, which is the reason for these." As he said that, Sean showed a sliver case with the Butei insignia on it and opened it to reveal that it contains a dozen or so rings with rainbow-coloured gems on each of them.

"Intially, the worlds we have visited have two reasons for going in. However, other worlds, including this one has a few more reasons and all of those worlds has the one same reason."

"Which is?" Kinji asked nervously.

"Heh heh heh. The male protagonist and his harem! These rings can help protect the ladies who are related to you in any way and prevent them dying and so much more as the gems are actually made by my blood, thus enabling me to protcet them and aid them when needed by many ways!"Sean exclaimed happily with his "cheshire cat smile".

"EEEEEEhhhhhhh!" was all they could say


	4. Chapter 4

"EEEEEEhhhhhhh!" Was the only sound that could be heard through out the quiet room as six men were sitting around a table viewing at a live video footage through a certain someone's eye camera.

"Perfect! Absoulutely perfect! Great job surprsing them Butei Sean." Praised a Sean who is wearing a red military uniform with the image of fire on the cape.

"Indeed Lord Sean, he sure is doing his job right and seems to be enjoying it. Wouldn't you agree Real Sean?" Asked a Sean wearing a red robe with a similar cape as Lord Sean.

The Sean in question wore plain yet formal clothes unlike the other two Seans and had glasses on, he also had a calm look on his face.

"I guess so, Master Sean," he answered with a casual tone in his voice, he then turned off the footage and turned to his attention to the three other Seans across the table. He then asked,"So what is going to happen next, Adaptable Sean?"

Adaptable Sean was wearing sunglasses, a black tuxedo and had a cool tone in his voice."His next assignment is to eventually introduce the league to them and contribute to the war between Deen and Grenda. Of course, his true assignment is to make the ultimate harem and help Master Kinji in any way he could." Replied Adaptable Sean slyly.

"Good to hear about it. What about your part in this, Transformer Sean?" Asked Real Sean.

Transformer Sean replied grumpily."I will make my appearance soon enough. Man, I can't believe I have to be his ride and partner, don't you think they will have a heart attack when I show myself to them without warning?"

"Maybe, but then you are the best transport we got and you do prefer to have a dangerous life." Countered Real Sean.

"You are right about that, but still.." Transformer Sean hesitated.

"Well that's settled then." Concluded Real Sean."And finally, Doc Sean, will the rings work as I have asked them to be modified differently?" He asked the third Sean.

"Yes, 'they' will soon posess the ladies' personalities and abilities after a small period of time as soon as they wear the rings." Doc Sean replied with an assuring tone in his voice.

"And his weapons?"

"Already tested before they were given to him,. But Real Sean, why did you ask me to make 'that' kind of handgun? Isn't the standard revolver we use good enough for him?" Doc Sean asked, confused.

"It is so as to make sure there is enough ammo for him to use without reloading. You know very well that we Seans always use too many bullets. Besides, the 'hybrid' handgun will soon become our new standard gun. By the way, you did give him that special 'weapon' right?" Asked Real Sean.

"Yes, and as you instructed I have added a piece of irokane to it amplify it's power." Replied Doc Sean.

"Good, everything is running smoothly." Mused Real Sean.

"Are you about this though, Real Sean? I mean, after all, with some of them being Master Kinji's current enemies, wouldn't that mean we are in a way against him?" Asked Master Sean.

"But that would make it even more fun right?" Countered Lord Sean."Besides, we can obtain their powers that way and you know what they say? 'The more the merrier', right Real Sean?"

"Indeed Lord Sean, in any case, we will have to wait till the war progresses further before we could make more rings for them. So for now, we will just have wait before the unexpected happens. Meeting dismissed." Concluded Real Sean as he and the rest of the Seans left the room. But before he left the room, he whispered something.

"Pay them a visit, will you Pandora Hearts Sean?"

"How did you I was here?" replied a Sean that appeared from the darkness.

"Have you forgotten who I am?"

"Of course not, I wil glady follow your instructions. Besides, I always wanted to show my shooting skills to the great-grand-daughter of Sherlock Holmes." announced Pandora Sean as disappeared into the darkness of the room. Silence filled the room once more.

"This going to be quite the thriller." Sneered Real Sean quietly to himself as he closed the door behind him and went to do his business.

Meanwhile back in Kinji's dorm...

"I am not in lo...lo...love with Kinji! We are just pa...partners! Yeah! Just Partners! Got it!" Exclaimed Aria while moving about almost like as of she was searching for a bug hidding under her clothes.

"When I said that, it doesn't really mean that you are in love with Kinji. What I really mean was that the ladies who know Kinji or will get to know him will get the rings. So basically, even Lady Momo, Lady Yuriko get one as well." Reassured Butei Sean hastily.

After Aria has calmed down, Riko asked excitingly,"You mean these rings can transform us to magical girls with pretty costumes?"

"Sorry, but that isn't what the rings can do. But what it really do is even better than that." Answered Sean as he starting giving out the rings to all the girls one by one.

When it was Koneko's turn, she hesitated and looked at Akira."Can I, daddy?" She asked anxiously to her adoptive father.

Before Akira could answer, Yuriko reassured her."It's alright Koneko-chan, look I am wearing one, so you can too." She said as she showed the little her ring which looked great on her finger.

Koneko looked at Akira who responded with a nod and smile on his face.

"Well if daddy and mommy says so!" She exclaimed as she took the ring from Sean's hand and put it on her ring finger. At first the ring was a little too big for her. But then the ring shrank on size till it became the right size for her.

"If you think that's amazing, you have seen nothing yet." said Sean when he saw Koneko's amazed face when she saw the ring change it's size."Allow me to show you the ring's true power. Since the place is crowded enough as it is, I will only activate Koneko-chan's ring." As he said that, everyone started to gather around him and the little girl to see the power of the ring.

"Come out." asked Sean

Suddenly, a Sean with a scarlet armour appeared right before their very eyes! The newcomer Sean was the same size and height as Butei Sean but had hazel coloured cat ears, hair and had the same eye colour just like Koneko. He bowed before her, took her hand and kissed it.

"Miss Koneko," He began."I am 'Koneko' Sean, your loyal friend and protector, you will longer be in danger for I am here to protect you and serve you with all my life."

Koneko was surprised at first, aswas everyone else. But she recovered faster than the others replied happily."You will be with me forever and protect me? Like a big brother?" When the cat earred Sean nodded, she exclaimed, "Yay! Now I have a big brother to play with! Let's have fun forever and ever!"

Everyone else were too shocked for words and only turned to Butei Sean.

"So what do you think? Cool huh?" Asked Butei Sean in an excited tone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to Random Reader's review, allow me to explain a little. Lord Sean is not from Avatar, the legend of Aang(there is a Sean form that show though but he will make his appearance a lot later on in the story), Lord Sean is just obsessed with the power of fire(as are most of the other Seans) and is in charge of all the weapons, troops and technology of the worlds they explore. Second, there will be about more than 36 Seans but they won't be confusing and there will be other OCs involved.**

"So let me get this straight Sean, these rings will be assign to not only our female allies like Aria, Reki and Riko, but also our female enemies as well?" Asked Kinji in a serious tone.

They were all outside the dorms and in the park for some fresh air. Fortunately, Sean had already taught the Ladies how to put their 'Seans' back into their rings, so they walked to the park without the sight of several 'Seans'. With the girls leaving the boys for some private talk and getting refreshments, the guys had another talk with Butei Sean. However, the ring Seans(excluding Koneko who came with them, carrying Koneko on his shoulders) stayed behind to join in the conversation.

But before Butei Sean could reply, a Sean with scarlet hair brashly cut in on the conversation. He was the height as Aria and also had her eye colour.

"Is that a problem, Master Pervert Kinji?" demanded Holmes Sean as he looked at Kinji directly in the eyes and growled at him.

"Why did you call me that? And why are you looking at me like that?" Asked Kinji nervously.

"It's because-" Aria Sean was about to explain to him before being silenced by Butei Sean with a meaningful glance. He then sat down Back on his seat.

"That would be enough, Holmes Sean. Remember who is in charge of this." He warned the shorter Sean sternly.

Holmes Sean nodded neutrally, but still looked at Kinji with a frown but also with sincere eyes.

"First of all Master Kinji, yes, they too will have the rings but you must understand that I am only using the rings to know their powers to help you of any possible weaknesses. Besides, they may join you soon enough." He reassured Kinji calmly.

"Are you kidding with me?" Demanded Kinji angrily, surprising everybody.

"What's the matter with you, Kinji?" Asked Muto, alerted of Kinji's outburst.

"What's the matter! I'll tell you what is the matter. There is a certain 'Lady' in the hospital, who happens to be a vampire that uses lightning. Not to mention she is an enemy who almost not only killed me but also Aria and Riko. And this guy just gave her something that could not only aid her in her recovery, but could also attack us with one of these guys!" He pointed to the ring Seans while screaming that.

Butei Sean stood up from his seat, showing an angry face for the first time.

"If you are trying to say that I am not strong enough to aid you in this fight and serve you, I am more than ready to prove myself to you that I could more than help you!" Declared Sean as he pointed a finger at Kinji, challenging him.

"All right, I will see if you are Team Baskerville's material." Replied Kinji as he walked to an empty field around the park

"With pleasure." Replied Sean as he followed Kinji to the field. "We might also see if you are a worthy to for me to serve." He whispered to himself quietly.

"Wait. You don't have to do this." Akira told them from a distance.

"Yes we do, don't you agree Sean?" Asked Kinji sarcasticlly.

But Sean was serious when he agreed. "Yes, I must prove myself to Master Kinji for everyone's sake, including Lady Hilda." He added as he and Kinji circled each other step by step.

"She will try to get revenge on us, Sean. You know that. Will you be responsible if anything happens to Aria and Riko?" Demanded Kinji as he drew out his Beretta.

"First, I already have taken responsibility for everything that will happen. Second, why use that gun? Allow me to even it up for you." Said Sean as he made a snap of his fingers.

Kinji suddenly felt a familar 'feeling' that shocked him, knowing that 'feeling' could only happen when he is 'turned' on.

"Hysteria mode?" Muttered Kinji, clearly disbeliefed.

"Surprised? Don't be, I want you to test me in your strongest so as to see if I am really worth trusting your life in

my hands." Replied Sean as he stopped in front of Kinji.

Kinji then put his Beretta back into it's holster in his vest and took out his Desert Eagle out. "Take out your gun." He demanded to Sean.

Sean brandished a sliver handgun out from his vest. It clearly wasn't an ordinary handgun, anyone could see that. For it looked like a combination of a Desert Eagle and a Colt Police Positive, it had the both the revolver's revolving cylinder and the Eagle's bullet cartridge. It also had the Butei insignia on the barrel.

"What on earth is that?" Whispered Muto to Shiranui and Akira.

"It's Singapore's first handmaded handgun, the Hybrid S1." Replied Akira quietly.

"It holds 14 rounds, has little recoil and has the same adaptable abilities as the SAR21, having it's own detachable bayonet, grenade launcher, shotgun, silencer and has settings one-shot, semi-auto and auto. It is known as the 'Handgun of the 21st Century'." Explained Shiranui calmly.

"Amazing." Gasped Muto in amazment.

As the two faced each, waiting for the other to move first, Kinji asked. "Now that I think about it, you did mention a harem for me. I know Reki, Shirayuki and maybe even Riko are part of it. What about Aria? Is She part of it?"

"Yes, it's just that she is not sure if she really loves you or not." Replied Sean in a friendly voice.

"Good to know. To be honest I was wondering how she really sees me as. Now let's do this!" Exclaimed Kinji as he dashed towards Sean. With his heightened reflexes, he used 'Invisble Bullet' on Sean who blocked the shot with his Hybrid. While the bullet was repelled, the gun was shot out his hand. Kinji quickly dashed to him and locked his gun on his forehead.

"I win." He declared confidently.

"How naive, have you forgotten something, Master Kinji?"

"What would that be?" Demanded Kinji.

"Haven't you heard of my title before?"

As Sean had said those words, a black Ruger Vaquero single-action revolver popped out of from both his vest sleeves to both of his hands. He used his right revolver to knock away Kinji's Eagle from his forehead and his left one to fire a shot at Kinji. Kinji hastily responded by jumping to the right and backed away from Sean.

"So that's why you have that title..." Muttered Kinji, panting in relief.

"Yes, I am sure you know it well?" Asked Sean.

"Yes.'Sean the Endless Arsenal'. What a fitting title for you." Replied Kinji.

"Thank you for the compliment." Said Sean as he withdrawed both of his revolvers back to his sleeves and picked up his hybrid from the ground with his left hand.

"Endless Arsenal?" Asked Muto to no one in particular.

"Yes, that is Sean's title. The 'title that everyone knows, but never why.'" Quoted Kouhei as he remembered the S-ranked Singaporean's known mystery of that title.

"No wonder they say that his title is similar to mine." Muttered Akira to himself

"Yeah! He is just plain incredible right! That is why he is our leader!" Exclaimed Lupin Sean happily, surprising everyone. Lupin Sean had Riko's eye colour and her hair colour.

"Hey, Lupin! Don't just yell all of a sudden, we were all in a tense silence just now!" Yelled Holmes Sean.

"Whatever." Lupin Sean pouted.

"Butei Sean has over a dozen weapons hidden in his clothes used for both melee and ranged combat. He is the one of the latest Seans produced of his generation." Informed Reki Sean in a monotone voice(you could probably guess what he looks like. Basically, the ring Seans will look a lot like their Ladies).

"Generation?" Asked Shianui curiously.

"The Harem Helper Generation." Replied Holmes Sean calmly.

"So that means you are?" asked Akira.

"The latest Seans of the Harem Helper Subordinate Generation." Replied Reki Sean.

"Then let's see you avoid this!" said Kinji as he, knowing that a frontal assault would be reckless, immediately dashed around Sean, continuously using 'Invisble Bullet' at him.

"Sorry, but that trick won't work twice, I'm afraid." As Sean said those those words, he raised his empty right hand, the Butei insignia glowing on it and shouted. "Matrix!" As he said that word, all the bullets that were fired by Kinji and also closing on Sean, suddenly stopped in mid-air, then dropped to the ground!

"What on earth! How did that happen?" Gasped Kinji in shock.

"Did I forget to mention that I too have irokane in me? It just amplifies my powers though. You didn't think it would be like Akira-senpai's, did you, Master Kinji?" Asked Sean with child-like innocence in his voice. He then made a 'Cheshire Cat' smile and aimed his Hybrid at Kinji and, using semi-auto mode, fired a three-shot burst at him. Fortunately, Kinji also used the semi-auto function in his Desert Eagle and using Hysteria mode, fired three bullets that impacted on Sean's directly. The remains of six bullets fell to the ground.

"Impressive, now I can see why you were able to defeat Holmes with that power of yours." Praised Sean as he fished out another Hybrid from his vest with his right hand. Kinji responded by taking out his Beretta with his left hand.

"However, it will a lot more than that to beat to beat me!" Exclaimed Sean as charged at Kinji who did the same at him.

_"This guy is more powerful than I thought he would be. I'd better be careful."_ Thought Kinji as he prepared himself for whats to come.

"Let's see who is the better in Aru=Kata, shall we!" Exclaimed Sean with his 'Cheshire Cat' smile, clearly battle crazed as they both started shooting at each other at point-blank range.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the others were found a vending machine that dispenses both drinks and snacks. They got all that they wanted for everyone and were heading back to Kinji and the rest.<p>

While they walking back, Meiya asked Koneko Sean. "So Sean, are you Seans all Christian by any chance?"

Actually, We haven't been Baptised yet. But my mother was already one when she gave birth to Real Sean, so I guess that makes all of us part Christian." Replied Koneko Sean as he was walking hand and hand with Koneko by his side.

"Soooo Aria, I was wondering..."Asked Elle curiously.

"Hmmm? What is it Elle?"

"Do...do...do you like Tohyama at all? I couldn't help but noticed that you might have feelings for him. As do I, I must admit." She asked nervously, trembling a little.

Aria responded by stopping right in her tracks, trembling a little as well. Everyone stopped as well. "If I tell you all, will you keep it a secret from everyone, especially Sean and Kinji?" She asked anxiously. When everyone, including Koneko Sean who promised not to tell the Seans about it, agreed to keep it a secret, Aria letted out a sigh of relief and relaxed a little bit.

She then confessed. "The truth is that, when Sean told us about Kinji having a harem like from those manga stories, I was both elated but worried, knowing that I'm what they called a 'Tsundere'. What if Kinji doesn't love me at all? I don't want to have that feeling of heart break from my partner whom I think is the only person I will ever love. He is the only one who trusts me without hesitation and protects me whatever the reason. I want to spend time with him always. Even if he is a pervert or not, I sill want to yell at him, beat the crap out of him, make holes at him, to just be with him! I don't want him to leave me!" She then broke down as she said that and cried tears out of the fear of losing Kinji to anybody, forgetting about the snacks and drinks she was carrying and letting drop on the ground.

"It's alright Aria." Consoled Shirayuki as she bent down and patted Aria's back. "Even I too don't want to lose Kin-chan to anybody because he has always been my strength to keep living on. But if there is one thing I know about him, it's that he will not abandon you, no matter what happens."

"Shirayuki-san..." Blinked Aria, still crying but not as strongly as before.

"I also truly love Kinji-san. But I am also happy that there are others who feeling the same for him. Aria-san, let's protect him together." Said Reki as she too kneeled down, picking up the things that fell on the floor and joined in the conversation.

"Reki..."

"Hehehehe! Ki-kun must think he is the unluckiest guy ever." Said Riko excitingly, she then became serious and asked. "Holmes, it is funny, isn't it?"

"Riko?" Asked Aria, looking at her with her tears unchecked.

"We are not only enemies, but also friends, comrades, the decendents of arch-enemies and now even love rivals. Great-grandfather must be laughing to death about it in Heaven." Said Riko sorrowfully as she looked up to the beautiful night sky.

"Riko-chan..." Muttered Momo, worried about her best friend revealing her true feelings to everyone.

Tamamo then joined in the conversation. "Your feelings for Tohyama are indeed interesting. Likewise, I too have attracted to him a little and wish to be with him." She blushed a little as she said that.

"Me too." Admitted Jeanne quietly.

"I sure he loves you all, including you Lady Aria." Declared Koneko Sean.

Aria wiped away her tears, stood up and smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up you guys, it's great to finally let it all out." She picked up her stuff and began walking again. The others followed suit.

"Oh my...!"

"Whats the matter, Hina?" Asked Aya, seeing that her friend looking worried.

"Master and Sean are having a fight! And I think it is Aru=Kata!" She shouted to everyone.

"What!" Aria ran ahead of the two girls and sure enough, the two men were emptying round after round at each other.

"What is going on?" Was all she could say.

* * *

><p>"Not bad! Master Kinji, not bad at all! Now lets see how you do against melee combat!"Exclaimed Sean as he withdrawed his Hybrids and popped out two swords from his hands and placed a third on his mouth.<p>

"All right then. Bring it on!" Replied Kinji as he put his guns back to its respective places and took out his butterfly knife and drew out his Saxon blade from the strap in the back of his vest.

As they both charged towards each other, Kinji acted first by using his knifee to make a feint slash at Sean, which he naturally blocked with all three of his blades and fell for it, he then used his bladee to take out the swords on his hands and mouth.

_"Let's you see counter this problem." _Challenged Kinji mentally to Sean.

"Fooled you!" Cried Sean.

"What!"

Sean then popped out a strange-looking lightning rod with a rubber handle and two points on the tip instead of one point, out from his vest. He then immediately used the rod to stab Kinji who took the blow. To hissurprise, the rod gave him an electric jolt to his body and flew backwards a little. As he landed on the ground, the shock immediately subsided.

"What is that?" He demanded as he noticed that the rod was glowing red.

"A gift from Holmes, he discovered and kept it from a dead scientist during a case involving a cold-blooded killer that came back to life. He gave it to me as token for our friendship before he went to I-U. Usually I have to charge it up everytime I use it three times. But I modified it by adding irokane to it as receiving set. Now I can just use my power via physical contact to power it up." Said Sean as made a stance with his rod in his right hand pointing directly at Kinji.

"Come on, make my day." Challenged Sean, gestsuring with his free left hand.

But before Kinji could reply, Aria ran between them with her arms opening widely, shielding the two men from each other and also preventing them from fighting with each other. The rest of the girls as well the guys gathered around them

"My Lady?" Asked Sean, surprised.

"Kinji! Sean! Stop it at once already!" She yelled at the two fiercely.

But before Sean could retailitate, Kinji nodded and kept his weapons back into his vest. "Let me ask you something, Sean." Said Kinji as he stood still, not even putting his guard up in case of an attack.

"What is it?" Asked Sean, letting both his stance and guard down as well.

"Why, why did you change? Why didn't just take this world's powers and just leave. Why?" Kinji demanded to Sean in a serious tone.

But instead of replying, Sean started to giggle a little. Then he began laughing like as if he heard a very funny joke. He even bent down and clutched his stomach, trying to control his laughter! The other Seans also laughed along with him.

"Whats so funny?" Demanded Kinji angrily.

Sean stopped laughing after a while, he then picked up his swords, placed them and his rod smiled at Kinji fondly.

"Idiotic Master, isn't it obvious why the Seans had changed?" When Kinji shook his head, Sean let out a sigh of astonishment and exclaimed happily. "It's because we want to have fun with all the people we meet and be part of their family!".

"What kind of answer is that?" Demanded Kinji hotly.

"Oh? Would you prefer me to say that it is so as to help become the biggest pervert ever!" Joked Sean happily.

"Of course not! I just want to know if you can really can help us!" Exclaimed Kinji, blushing a little at the idea of using Sean's help for any inappropriate stuff.

Sean then frowned and became serious. He then started unbuttoning his vest fiercely. Before anyone asked why, he was already done unbuttoning it.

"Is this enough proof for you!" He exclaimed as he took out his vest and threw it on the ground.

They were in for a sight. What was suppose to be a clean white shirt turned out to be a mass of dark red blood all over the shirt. The only parts of it that was still white was the the collor bone area. Most of the girls, including Aria, screamed at the sight but before anyone could offer medical aid on him, Sean's blood began to gather around at the spots where Kinji had shot at. Then the spots started to disapear one by one until it looked as if there wasn't any blood on it in the first place.

"But...but...ho...how?" Stuttered Kinji in disbelief.

"I'm practically Immortal! I have a crew of over two dozen other Seans with me, protecting you and everyone else, while only less than a quarter of that number are against you! I am have more than what it takes to be part of Team Baskerville! Hell! I could even end the war between 'Deen' and 'Grenda' if I could. But for now, I can't because just like you, I have little know-how on this war as I have never particpated in it before for I didn' t posses any irokane at that time. Now I couldn't help but ask, do you trust me to protect you and the ones precious to you or not?" Demanded Sean as he held out his hand, his voice filled with impatience and pure anger.

Kinji hesitated for a while, he looked at the friends he had made during his time in Butei High. He looked at his childhood friend Shirayuki, his 'fiancé' Reki, who trusts and is devoted to him, to Riko, who now felt that she is her own person at last thanks to him, to Muto and Shiranui, who have been his close friends ever since he first enrolled into the school. He looked at everyone and thought about how he met them and admitted to himself that he enjoys their time spent together. Finally, he looked at Aria fondly, the latter looking at him back with a gentle smile on her face. He couln't help but remember how he and Aria first met on that first day of his second school year. All those times they had spent together, from having Aria moving in with him, finding a lost cat together, winning two leopard-lion toys for her, learning her fear of thunder, having his first kiss with her, fighting alongside her against Riko in a unmanned plane to even fighting against Vlad, Sherlock and Hilda. He then decided to himself that he wanted to have this life always. And he sees Sean as his means to ensure it's preservation.

Kinji then took Sean's waiting hand with his, shaking it firmly.

"Yes, I trust you completely." He answered that question without any hesitation in his voice.

"Good to hear that. Thanks for putting your trust in me, Master Kinji." Sean resumed his friendly personality and gestured everyone to sit at the benches to eat and drink together.

Suddenly, Sean fished out his Hybrid and fired a shot at a nearby tree branch. The bullet impacted on the wood with a loud 'Thud!', shaking it violently.

"You have already seen and heard everything! I must admit, you're good at hiding yourself from even Lady Aria's and Lady Reki's sharp instincts, but you escape from my senses! Drop your knife and gun on the grass and come down quietly or I will shoot again, and this time, it might not be the branch." He instructed and warned.

A pocket knife and a Micro Uzi both dropped on the ground. Then, a girl about Aria's height came down with her hands on her head. She looked about 15 years old, with violet eyes and brown-coloured hair with two small ponytails made by a small ribbon each. She was also wearing a female Butei Sailor Uniform and looked very frightened by the look of Sean's Hybrid pointing at her.

Sean then put his gun away, seeing that it scared her. "It's alright." He assured her, being a little gentle to her. "I won't hurt you, what is your name? Mine is Sean."

But before the stranger could say anything to him, Aria ran up to her and said something

"Akari Mamiya? What are you doing here?" She asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note to all readers. If you don't review my stories, I will cease to continue updating them. I know it sounds harsh but your reviews are what keeps me going so please advise me! ****My Profile is now updated. Please take a look!**

Meanwhile, in a huge garage filled with various vehicles, equipment used for maintaining them and several Seans fixing and trying them out, three of them were having a private conversation in a little room deep inside the garage. One of them was grumbling a little while another seemed to be waiting impatiently and tensely. The third seemed to be pondering about something.

"So let me get this straight, Trans ( Transformer Sean's nickname(note:Since all of the Seans are the same, they call each other by their codenames like for Butei Sean it is just Butei) as it is too long it too much of a bother to say the whole codename ). You want me to transport both you and Abyss ( Pandora hearts Sean's nickname for his codename )Sean to Butei's world right now? I thought it was until he gave the signal?" Asked the third Sean, confused.

"Look here, Traveler." Replied Trans sternly as he showed Traveler Sean a piece of written paper. "Real Sean has ordered us both to go there immediately and this permit was made just to prove it." As Traveler was reading it, Trans Sean continued. "To be honest with you, I wanted to wait for the signal too. But it seems that he is coming as well so we might as well go together." He pointed to the third Sean when he said that.

"And just why are you going to that world in the first place, Pandora?" Asked Traveler Sean curiously.

"It's because I will be testing him as his senior to see if he has what it takes." Replied Pandora Sean. "Besides that, I always wanted to see what Lady Aria is capable of." He added with a smile.

"Well. That makes sense, but it seems that there is someone who is coming with you to do the same thing with Master Kinji." Announced Traveler Sean as he finished studying the permit and gave it back to them.

The two Seans were surprised at what their senior had said and checked the permit carefully. Indeed, written as clear as day, typed the words, "This permit is proof to allow three Seans to go into the world of Butei Sean whenever they please."

"Bu...bu...but this doesn't make any sense at all!" Exclaimed Transformer Sean in surprise.

"If two of them is us, then who is the third?" Asked Pandora Sean puzzlingly.

"That would be me."

The three Seans turned in suprise to see a fourth Sean entering the small meeting room annoucing his appearance. He was wore a black jacket(the one with a cape like in matrix)with a white shirt that is unbuttoneed on the collar area. On the upper left of his exposed chest is the romanized number, '13'. He had sharp Amber eyes and his hair was more spiky than the other Seans. He also had a gun on a holster attached to his right leg and two swords attached to his waist, one a giant with a European handle and other, a fencing one. He also seems to be wearing an unusual glove only on his right hand, a bandaged one on the other(in case you are wondering, sweeper Sean is from a certain world there are bounty hunters known as Sweepers and the assassins are known as Erasers).

"Sweeper Sean, I should have known. Does that mean you are now part of the Chronos Numbers?" Asked Traveler Sean referring to the number on the latter's chest.

"In a way, my dear senior and juniors. It is actually more of a deal. I help rebuild Chronos for them and serve them as one of the numbers. In return, they gave me a ton of Orichalcum and still allow me to be a Sweeper." Replied Sweeper Sean with a smile.

"Why are you coming with us, Senior? I'm already going there to test them, so they don't need you to test them." Shouted Pandora Sean, irritated.

"Oh ho!" Exclaimed Sweeper Sean loudly, nodding as he said that. "You think you are a better candidate on testing them on their skills of using guns and their powers?" He asked with his eyes wide.

"Of course I am! You may be my Senior, but do you have a better reason why you should do it?" Challenged Abyss Sean confidently.

Instead of replying, Sweeper Sean ran towards Pandora Sean. Before he could respond, Sweeper Sean had already drawn out his Hybrid handgun and aimed it at Abyss Sean's chin. The Seans were too surprised for words at this.

"Is that enough reason for you?" Asked Sweeper Sean curiously.

Abyss Sean hastily nodded to his senior. "Good answer." He said as he moved his gun away from his junior's chin and put it back it's holster. As he did that, Transformer noticed something.

"So you really did to that operation?" He asked Sweeper Sean, pointing to his bandaged left hand.

"Yes, but it works like a charm as it was from Miss Eve's own body." Replied Sweeper Sean.

"And you also had learned their techniques as well, haven't you?" Asked Traveler Sean.

"Well what can I say? I have to prepared for the unexpected." Replied Sweeper cooly.

"Oh, by the way." He said to them who looked at him curiously.

"I guess Real Sean might have forgotten to mention this but you aren't going anyway, Abyss."

"What!" Exclaimed the three Seans

"Yeah, instead of you Abyss, it will be Senior Music."

"Of course. How could we forget that he is supposed to be there." Groaned the three Seans, thinking how they could have forgoten something that happens in all the worlds they have visited.

"Well, where is he?" Asked Traveler as he began making a portal for them for them to go.

But Sweeper Sean immediately made his own and just before he hopped into it, he replied three words.

"He's already there." He then disappeared along with the portal.

"I Swear. That Sweeper Sean is getting more and more dangerous everytime we meet him." Commented Transformer Sean as he disappeared into Traveler's portal. As the portal had closed up, silence filled the room.

"You'd better leave now." Warned Pandora Sean.

"Oh boy." Muttered Traveler Sean as ran out of the room like there's no tomorrow.

A few seconds, the room was skewered from the inside by spiked chains, slashes of a long blade and bullet holes. The Seans outside the room didn't even bothered to see what happened, already knowing who was the one who did that.

"Must be Pandora Sean."

"It's not surprising."

"Must be a temper tantrum."

"Could be."

"He always was a bit crazy."

"Can you blame him? He is has tea parties with 'them' as his maters and mistresses."

"Have you forgotten we serve them too in a way."

"Guess that makes us all crazy."

"We always are!"

Inside the battered remains of the room was Pandora Sean, he was wielding a huge black scythe on one hand, his gun on the other and had a dozen chains protruding out from his back. He had a thin, long sword on his mouth, but you can still see the 'Cheisure Cat' smile on his face. He then created his own portal to Butei Sean's world.

"You may a stray black cat, Senior. But can you handle a Bloody Black Rabbit?" He said before he jumped into his portal.

* * *

><p>Back in the world of Butei, Akari Mamiya was fidgeting with the new rainbow-coloured ring on her finger and kept on avoiding a certain someone's scarlet eyes. Two pairs of scarlet eyes, that is.<p>

They were in Aria's room, everyone except Aria, Kinj, Sean and Akari had already left the room for them to talk privately.

"Is that why you tailed me, Akari? To know why I follow Kinji and found out why I wasn't able to be with you all this? I thought I had told you that Kinji has become my partner and that I now have more important stuff to do than Amica." Aria reminded her junior sternly.

"I...I...I just wanted to learn from you, Aria-senpai. I mean as your Amica, I should help you in any way I could." Stuttered Akari, not knowing what to say next.

Before Aria could say anything else, Butei Sean started talking to her 'little Battle Sister'. As they were talking, She noticed that Sean seemed to be getting restless. She then asked Kinji. "Do you think he is getting sleepy?".

"I don't think so. He seems more than that, athough I'm not sure what's wrong." Replied Kinji quietly.

"So you are Lady Aria's Amica? It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Akari." Said Sean as bent his down his head, took Akari's hand and kissed it.

"Mi...mine too!" Exclaimed Akari, who immediately took her hand away. "So, you are Aria-senpai's and Kinji-senpai's friend?" She asked after calming down a little.

But instead of answering, Sean suddenly became pale, ran away from the table and leaped onto Aria's bed, grasping her blankets and pillows and taking in deep breaths as if he was enduring a painful surgery.

"Sean, what's the matter with you?" Exclaimed Kinji as he, Akari and Aria went over to him, not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Asked Elle as she and the others heard Kinji's shout from inside and came in to find out the cause.

"Elle! I need your help! Sean is having a seizure for some reason!" Screamed Aria as she tried to calm him down by patting his back.

Elle immediately ran to Sean's side and checked his pulse on his wrist with her hand. She later looked up to everyone with a shocked face.

"His blood preesure is beating faster than an average human! I have never seen anything like this! I don't know what to do about this!" She panicked.

"Don't worry. He just needs his song."

A Sean suddenly just appeared in the room with a red device resembling an MP3 player on his hand, playing a japanese song.

Berfore anyone could ask, a scarlet light was resonating from Butei Sean, surrounding him entirely. The song 'Scarlet Ballet' from May'n started playing.

"shinjiteru mono wo tsuyoku hikiyoseru  
>kogoeta manazashi mo mamotte ageru kara"<p>

_With strength, I draw close to me everything I believe in._  
><em>I will protect even that frigid gaze of yours,<em>

As the first verse ended, Butei Sean started to become taking slow deep breaths and the light became even brighter. Since it seems to help him, everyone else stayed quiet and listened to the beautiful song.

"negai wa hi no rasen ni maioriteku

_while my wish slowly descends down into a scarlet spiral._

When that shot rang out in the background music, the scarlet light surrounding Sean brightened up in an instant, surprising everyone.

"Ohhhh!" Exclaimed Sean as if he was being 'turned' on, blushing a little as the song continued

chippoke na MONO utsusanai sora  
>hitori hashireba kowaku nakatta<br>koko de ashita wo uragireba  
>mou doko ni mo ikarenai"<p>

_Under this sky, onto which nothing tiny would be reflected, _  
><em>even though I was running alone, I was not intimidated at all. <em>  
><em>Right now at this place, if I betray tomorrow, <em>  
><em>then I won't be able to go anywhere anymore.<em>

The scarlet light then started to fade after the second and third verses. That was when Kinji noticed something amazing. "Everyone! Your Rings!" He exclaimed pointing to Aria's ring. It seems tht the rings were also glowing brightly with a scarlet light. But only a few noticed the strange coincidence as everyone else was busy listening to the other Sean's device's song with mesmerised looks on their faces as it continued without stop.

"ima tsumi ni samayou machi tada motomete hikari wo"

In reality, on the streets where sins roam about, I'm merely searching for light,

As the first part of the chorus had finished, the light had completely faded and Butei Sean stopped struggling on the bed and got out of it.

"Thanks Senior. I needed that really badly too!" Exclaimed Butei Sean happily as got out of Aria's bed and putting his hand up, implying to stop the song now.

"You're welcome." The other Sean replied cooly as he had switched the device off and started handing out music sheets to the ladies.

"To learn and use when it is time." He said, pointing the song's title 'Scarlet Ballet' on the top of the sheet.

"Everyone. Meet my Senior, Music Sean. He is in charge of all the music we gather in the all worlds we visit." Introduced Butei Sean, putting his hand on his Senior's shoulder as a sign of identification.

"Pleased to meet you all." He bowed deeply as he said that.

After everyone had bowed in response to him, Aria asked. "So Sean, what happened just now with you just now?".

"Well, you see my Lady. I basically need to hear that song to fuel me up. Think of it as a power-up for me to take every day. It also increases my strength for as long as the song is playing." Explained Butei Sean as he himself took the music sheet from Music Sean.

"So you are like a human battery that runs on music." Said Momo understandingly.

"I guess you could put it that way, Lady Momo." Replied Butei Sean. He then turned to Music Sean with a serious look on his face.

"It's both of them, isn't it Senior?" he asked.

"Let's not talk about this till tommorow, okay? In case no one has noticed, it is now pretty late." He replied as he walked over and picked up a yawning Koneko from her feet and placed her on his arms, stroking her head and singing a melody to help her sleep.

"...Mizu no nagare wo shizumete  
>Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe<br>Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo  
>Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno<br>Itsumo, itsuka, kitto..."

_A melody that can quench the thirst  
>Of the land that calms the waters' flow<br>Even if it does not exist anywhere right now,  
>I will come to possess it<br>Always, someday, for sure_

"He has the ability to change his voice to suit any song." Explained Butei Sean quietly to everyone as he and everyone else left the room and went to their respective rooms. "Good night, everyone." Whispered Butei Sean as he went to Kinji's room with Aria, Kinji, Shirayuki and Elle. Riko and Momo went to their dorm room while Tamamo and Meiya followed Reki and Haimaki to their room.

Finally, Music Sean followed Akira to his room, still carrying and singing to Koneko as he walked.

"...Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni  
>Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao<br>Hiroku yasashiku nagareru  
>Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no<br>Itsumo, itsuka, kitto..."

_Let the token of water be in my hands  
>Even after engulfing all the flames,<br>It still continues to flow, gently and broadly  
>I will reach its tranquility<br>Always, someday, for sure_

"Here we are." Said Akira as he pointed to his room door.

"Here you go." Said Music Sean as he handed Akira his daughter back.

"Sorry for the trouble." Akira said as he cradled Koneko in his arms.

"No problem. You make a good father."Praised Music Sean quietly as he waved goodnight to them and walked towards Kinji's room.

When he entered it, Buei Sean repeated his question. "It's both Abyss and Sweeper, isn't it?".

Suddenly, there was an explosion seen outside the window in the sea

He replied to Butei Sean. "Does that answer your question just now?" Pointing to the window.

"Plenty." Answered Butei Sean grimly


	7. Chapter 7

**To Kiyomaru's review, thanks for your compliment but let me ask all those who read this. Do you know who Sweeper Sean actually is? If so, what gave it away to know what world he is from? ****To Random Reader's review, Abyss Sean is going because of his exprience with bizzare powers, show his prowess with his handling of his Hybrid as well as his interest with Lady Aria's powers. Whatsmore, he is angered with Sweeper Sean's action in the previous action ( explaining why he vented most of his anger by destroying the smal meeting room ) and wants payback.**

**( To this chapter, it is a flashback and to what happen before the explosion, sorry if there is anything bad and confusion to this chapter. Ps, the next chapter will continue where chapter 6 is left of and sorry if you don't like this one. )**

**While Music Sean made his appearance, another Sean, with his gun on his right leg and his swords on his waist belt, made his outside the dorm. His black coat blend****e****d ****completely into the night.**

**"Time to give them all a big surprise." Smirked Sweeper Sean joyfully.**

**"There will be a surprise all right, but who will be the one giving it, Senior? Me or you?" Asked a similar voice behind him.**

**Sweeper Sean quickly took out his Hybrid handgun, swung his body around and pointed at the person behind him who leaped away from him without so much as a tap on the pavement by his shoes when he landed on the ground.**

**"What are you doing here, Pandora? I thought I told you that I will be the one to test himm to see if he is worthy of serving Master Kinji and the others" Demanded Sweeper Sean, pointing his gun to floor.**

**Instead of answering, Pandora Sean, who was unarmed at first, brandished his gun ith his right hand and a cane in his left, started to unsheathe the blade in it and pointed both his cane sword and gun at Sweeper Sean. "I'm sorry, Senior. Can you please repeat what you just said? Your meowing is too deep to understand what you are saying." Mocked Pandora Sean.**

**In response, Sweeper Sean angrily took out his fencing sword with his left hand. The sword was clearly an extraordinary one, for it had a near invisible blade except with a faint siloutte to show it is really there.**

**"I see you have forgotten the reason why I was chosen instead of you. Allow me to show it again to you right now!" Exclaimed Sweeper as he charged towards his Junior with his sword ready to strike him. Pandora responded by doing the same with his blade.**

**As the two clashed their blades at each other and pointed their Hyb****rids at each other, they gave each other a smirk.**

**"How weird. Wouldn't you think?" Asked Sweeper Sean with a tense tone in his voice.**

**"Yep, sure is." Replied Pandora Sean. **

**"Just to let you know, I will be the one to fight them, not you!" As he said that, over two dozen spiked chains protruded out of Pandora Sean's back and, driven by his command, headed straight towards his Senior.**

**In response to this, Sweeper jumped back from the struggle to avoid the chains' attack and withdrew both his blade and his Hybrid. He then raised his right gloved hand in a mysteriously strange manner.**

**"Not bad, now I can see why you're known as one of the deadliest of all the Seans." Priased Sweeper Sean as he flicked his right hand.**

**Suddenly, the chains that were heading to his direction were frozen in place, thin, glowing wires seem to be holding the chains in place.**

**"And now I see why you're known for being one of the most skillful among us." Replied Pandora Sean.**

**_"So that's Excelion, guess I will have to take it up a notch." He thought as he too withdrew his weapons and flicked his fingers on his right hand._  
><strong>

**"However, that is only a mere fraction of what I'm capable of!" Exclaimed Pandora Sean as he created two portals at each of his sides and from each of them, came out a huge purple inferno of fire and charge towards Sweeper Sean.**

**"That goes the same for me!" Yelled Sweeper Sean as he raised his left hand and, as the bandaged hand started glowing a whitish blue, transformed into an array of metalic vines that headed straight for the flames. Just before the vines impacted on the flames, they transformed in an instant to huge, sliver-coloured shields that stopped the flames in place.**

**"Grr, now you're asking for it!" Growled Abyss Sean as he made a portal beside his face and took out a sycthe with his mouth from that portal.**

**"If you think that is going scare me into surrender, then this will make you crawl for mercy! Eat this, 'DAIA no hana'!" Annouced Sweeper Sean in response. Suddenly, a woman's voice was heard around him, starting to sing a beautiful melody. As the music played on, a bright, Amber-coloured light surrounded him, his eyes glowing even brighter than the light.**

**"hajimari wa itsumo sou konjou no sora no shita  
>chikai wo tatete ima boku wa arukidasu"<br>**

_**The beginning is always the same = Underneath a navy sky  
>While swearing a vow, I am now walking forward<strong>_

**"Oh yeah! Two can play at that game, 'Parallel Hearts'!" Responded Abyss Sean. Likewise to what happened to Sweeper Sean, another woman's singing voice is heard with a melicholic music piece accompanying it, a dark purple-coloured light surrounded his body, almost looking like a flame engulfing him**

**"Bokura wa**  
><strong>Mirai wo kaeru chikara wo<strong>  
><strong>Yume ni miteta"<strong>

**_We've seen _**  
><strong><em>The power to change the future <em>**  
><strong><em>In our dreams<em>**

**"Take this!" They both yelled as the two Seans withdrew both their respective weapons and powers and, raising their right fist, charged at each other with all their might. ****As they were about to hit each other in the face, a similar voice stopped them in their tracks.**

**"That would be enough, Seniors." Said a third Sean who had appeared from out of nowhere.**

**"You are...!" The two Seans gasped in shock.**

**"Say hello. And goodbye to my song. 'Bravin' Bad Brew'." He said coldly.**

**"Yami kara tasukete**  
><strong>Kanjita no kanashii voice<strong>  
><strong>I'm in the hell<strong>  
><strong>I'm in the fate<strong>  
><strong>Dakiaeba kooritsuku<strong>"

**"Save me from the darkness**  
><strong>I felt a sad Voice<strong>  
><strong>I'm in the hell<strong>  
><strong>I'm in the fate<strong>  
><strong>If we embrace each other, I'll freeze onto you"<strong>

**A few minutes later, an explosion had spread to the sea from the spot they were fighting at.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Due to Mad Random Writer's review(nice to see you get an account, by the way), I will continue the fight in bold, sorry if it is a little confusing. Note to all readers that the bold lettered fight happened during the few minutes before the fight.**

**There is one thing that still bugs me though, why didn't any of you guys ask me who Sweeper Sean is. I mean is it that obvious as to what world he is from?**

**I am now continuing the battle. Enjoy.**

**Ps, Transformer Sean is actually the Senior of Sweeper, Abyss, Butei and the Junior of Music Sean. The last chapter was a mistake. My bad.**

**Ps again, profile is now updated and review when you have finished reading this chapter.**

**"Duck!" Cried both Sweeper Sean and Abyss Sean to each other.**

**"Hahaha! Not bad, Seniors! You've managed to evade that attack just in time!" Exclaimed the third Sean as the two other Seans dodged a slash of wind which caused a huge crack on the pavement.**

**"Damn it! Why are you here, Venus Vanguard?" Demanded Sweeper Sean as he fished out his Hybrid with a mini-sized grenade launcher ( About 2cm diameter for the launcher barrel's size ) attached below the gun's barrel. All three of the Seans' songs are still playing( forgot to mention that Venus Vanguard Sean's aura is a mix of red and yellow) and their power auras still glowing.**

**"Isn't it obvious, Real Sean must has sent him." Said Abyss Sean as he took out his Hybrid with a popped out bayonet attached below the handgun's barrel.**

**"That's right, Senior. He knew this would happen, so he sent me to bring you both back to settle this peacefully. But it looks like I will have to be violent as well. Such a pity for you too, I had just gotten more powerful now after fusing myself with my Ladies' fragments." Mused Venus Vanguard Sean(or Virus Sean for short) as he took out a pistol with his right hand and a revolver in his left.**

**"You mean-!" Gasped the two Seans together as they both had reached the same conclusion to the meaning of what their Junior had said and already began getting into the best positions they could think of to counter what's about to come to them.**

**"That's right." Virus Sean replied as he aimed his guns on his head, preparing to fire directly at his head.**

**"Watch out! He about to use it!" Warned Sweeper Sean as he aimed his Hybrid at Virus Sean m, preparing to fire.**

**"I know! I know!" Replied Abyss Sean as he charged towards his Junior with his bayonet attached Hybrid at him.**

**However, instead of shooting at his head as was seemed to be the intial move at first, Virus Sean instead sent a few slashes of wind at Abyss, who dodged them with little difficulty.**

**"Now!" Yelled Abyss Sean as he leaped away from Virus Sean.**

**"Eat this, 'Exploding Burst Railgun'!" Yelled Sweeper Sean as the Grenade Launcher fired an electric and explosive shell at Virus Sean.**

**"Oh no you don't!" Cried Virus Sean as he fired both his pistol and revolver onto his head. As the sounds of the shots from the two handguns rang out at the same time, Virus Sean fell backwards and in doing so, narrowly missed the bullet by an inch.**

**"Nice try!" Cried Sweeper Sean with a smirk on his face. As the bullet passed Virus Sean, a portal appeared before it and disappeared when it came inside. Multiple portals then appeared around Virus Sean and each one came out the explosive bullet, this time he can'tescape.**

**It is too late however, as he has already transformed into 'Twin Berserker' Mode. As he opened his eyes and regained his balance, it revealed that his right eye is now a blood red colour and his left, a gold yellow one.**

**"Too late, I'm afraid." Said Virus Sean as he disappeared in an instant just before the bullets made contact with him.**

**"Damn it!" Cursed both Sweeper Sean and Abyss Sean as the leaped away from range of theI upcoming explosion.**

**And you know the rest. Now back to the present!**

* * *

><p>Alot has happened in just one day and night, huh?<p>

"Does that answer your question just now?" Asked Music Sean as he pointed to the window.

"Plenty." Answered Butei Sean grimly as he began to walk out to the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kinji after he recovered from the surprise of the explosion.

"To see what is going to happen next. And stop it before it gets any worse." Replied Sean as he reached for the door knob.

Suddenly, just as he was about to open the door, the knob started to move by itself.

"Turn off the lights now, arm yourselves and be quiet." Whispered Butei Sean suddenly as he jumped back from the door with his Hybrid drawn out from his vest with his right hand.

"But why?" Asked Akari curiously as she took out her Micro Uzi.

"Just do it." Was the reply.

Everyone else obeyed with no questions asked as Sean turned of the lights, aimed his Hybrid at the door and blended into the darkness like everyone else.

As the door knob made a full revolution, the door opened to reveal a dark figure approaching inside the room, looking around the pitch black room as he closed the door.

"Hello? Is any one in here?" Asked the stranger with a similar voice. Both Butei Sean and Music Sean groaned when they heard the newcomer's voice and turned the lights back on. They are facing another Sean that is wearing a charred up Butei Vest.

"Don't surprise us like that, Trans." Said Music Sean as he faced his Junior with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry, but I just got cooked by an explosion, mind you." Replied Trans Sean as he walked towards the sofa and sat on it with a weary look on his face.

"You mean were at the explosion when you came here? What happened? Did you see who caused it?" Demanded Kinji hotly.

"The ones who started it was three Seans, Abyss, Sweeper and surprisingly, yet not very, Virus. By the way, name's Trans Sean, pleasure to meet you, Master Kinji." Said Transformer as he extended his hand to Kinji.

"W..well, what should we do about those other Seans?" Asked Akari nervously. "Leave them till tomorrow." Was what Music Sean said as he also say on the sofa and lowered his head to sleep. Butei nodded in agreement.

"Wha..What!" Exclaimed Aria in disbelief.

"It's no use looking for them now. Goodnight everybody." Wished Butei Sean as he turned off the lights and proceeded to Kinji's room. Everyone else were too tired to argue and went to bed as well.

* * *

><p>In a hotel that is situated near the Artificial Island, about more than a dozen girls, all of them about Aria's age and height, walked into the counter and requested for all the most expensive rooms to stay in. As the Receptionist gave them their Key cards, he took out a book if the names of the Guests and asked, "So, you a all together in a group?" When they nodded, he asked for their name.<p>

"The League of Extraordinary Ladies." Replied one of the girls, she had twin pony tails by her side and her hair is of Blonde colour, her eyes are of a soft Azure.

"And who is in charge of this Group?"

"A Miss Victoria Bell." Replied the Blonde Girl with a tone of Nobilty.

"And the names of your associates, if you please?" Asked the Receptionist as he gave them a pen to write down their names. One by one, the girls wrote their names with a very neat and eloquent handwriting. The list was like this:

'Victoria Bell, Violet Baskerville, Maryanne Clay, Harper Quartermain, Patsy Marvel, Nemo, Laura Grey, Sara Jekyll Sally Hyde("What a strange name." Commented the Receptionist curiously), Anastasia, Judy Clarkson, Candice Lestrade, Adele Fogg, Elise Passepartout, Amy Twist and Agnes Helsing.'

"Have a good stay." Wished the Receptionist as he saw them heading towards the Elevator. As he was about to put the book of records onto the shelf, he turned back to say, "Oh, and what Beautiful Rings you have." He said as he remembered them wearing Silver Rings with Rainbow-coloured Jeweld on them.


	9. Chapter 9

**To Mad Random Writer's review, First, The League of Extraordinary Ladies isn't really an organization against the Seans, it's more like an organization that hasn't taken part in Bandire, but is now considering which side to join. Second, Sweeper and Abyss weren't wiped out. Like Virus, they also escaped from the explosion and even if they were caught in it, they will still be alive and well. Third, Virus is from the Anime World of Venus Versus Virus. Lastly, the Seans are actually serving both Grenda and Deen**

**To Mr Hydrocity3's reviews, I thank you for letting me use your OC. To repay for your permission, this chapter will have your OC in action!**

**To Mr Nakashima's reviews, I will do just that. Although it will have to be at the next chapter. To make up for this, prepare to see your OC!**

**To Mr Raveboys' Reviews, thanks alot for the compliments and encouragements! Hope to continue meeting your expectations. Plus, I saw your profile and I am touched to see that I am your fav author. If you want any changes, let me know.**

**Note to all readers, Victoria Bell's description is that of Aria before she was shot by Sherlock Holmes and is the decendent of Dr Joseph Bell, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's medical teacher who is the inspiration behind the Great Detective, Patsy Marvel is the Decendent of Thomas Marvel, the man who has the Invisble Man's notes in his research, Amy Twist, from Oliver Twist, Agnes, Van Helsing.**

**Ps, if you like Hidan no Aria, join Mr Nakashima's forum please.**

**By the way, I forgot to mention that the lightning rod Butei Sean used in Chapter 5 is the same rod from Sherlock Holmes, the movie that was starred by Robert Downry Jr. Also, most of these Ladies are Decedents of famous figures.**

**By the way, forgot to mention that Jeanne is with Misaki Nakasorachi in their shared room, Hinna and Aya in theirs, Kouhei has went his room which is next door to Akira's, Yuriko, Koneko and Akira in his two-person room and Akari is in Kinji's room. **

**Plus, prepare for an unexpected welcome, two of them even!**

**Oh yeah, read and review please!**

**And so, let us now continue the story!**

The next day, at the crack of dawn, Butei, Music and Trans left Kinji's room with the others still asleep to look for the three other Seans. As they arrived at the place where it began, they noticed that the only damage it caused was just some burn marks along the walls of the buildings.

"He used a non-property damaging bullet. From the burns, they're probably from elemental attacks" Deduced Trans Sean as he examined the burn marks with his cybernetic enhanced eyes.

"What do you make of this, Senior?" Asked Butei Sean as he saw burnt clothing nearby.

"Judging by the diameter of the Explosion, they were either caught in it and are now in hiding, or they barely escaped it and are still fighting even as we speak." Commented Trans Sean as his arm became a metal claw and used it to extract some fabric from the Clothing to take a closer look at it.

Suddenly, there was the sound of gun firing and flashes of light in the distance.

"Guess you are right on the dot for the second secnario, Senior.'' Whistled Butei Sean.

"That's our que!" Cried Trans Sean as he transformed into a Black Car and open his front doors "Get in." He commanded to his Senior and Junior.

Once Music Sean and Butei Sean were in Trans Sean, he then drove at full speed to then place where the gun shots are taking place. Once they arrived, they were in for a sight.

Abyss Sean and Virus Sean were fighting with their fists, guns, Swords and using chains and elemental attacks on one another with Sweeper Sean lying against the wall, unconsious.

"What on Earth?" Uttered the three Seans in surprise. Trans Sean then transformed back into his human form.

Suddenly, chains came out of Abyss Sean's back and held Butei Sean, Trans Sean and Music Sean together.

Sweeper Sean then opened his eyes and teleported behind them with his Hybrid drawn out.

"Surprise!" Exclaimed Sweeper Sean. He then fired three bullets at them succesfully. As Abyss Sean released his chains, all three bullets hit the Three other Seans, resulting to another huge Explosion. Like last time, it was a bullet that doesn't damage the area.

The two other Seans then stopped fighting to join Sweeper Sean.

As the smoke had cleared, the Three Seans were gone. However, instead of joy, the Three 'Gun' Seans looked around cautiously.

"Be careful," Warned Sweeper Sean to his Juniors, "With Senior Music among them, he could-!" But before he could finish, Sweeper and the other Seans were on their knees and screaming.

Suddenly, Trans Sean, Music Sean and Butei Sean appeared behind them with triumph on their faces.

"How's that?" In Music Sean's hand was a tape recorder with the words 'Better than I know myself' engraved in it.

_"Cause if I wanted to go I woulda gone by now but I really need you near me To keep my mind off the edge If I wanted to leave I would've left by now But you're the only one that knows me Better than I know myself"_

Sweeper Sean, Abyss Sean and Virus Sean continues to struggle till they calm down and smiled gently.

"Now, what happened? Why did you attacked us?" QuestionEd Butei Sean while Trans Sean was scanning them.

"We were paid to." Admitted Sweeper Sean as Music Sean turned the recorder off. He and the other two Seans sighed and nodded as it made sense, of all the Seans, the 'Gun' Seans are money faces.

"Who was the employer?" Demanded Trans Sean.

"We don't know. They disguised their voices and were wearing clocks to hide their faces." Said Virus Sean.

"So they know about us, it seems." Stated Butei Sean

"There's something else though." Said Abyss Sean suddenly.

"What is it?" Asked Music Sean.

"We could tell by their bodies that they are girls and they are also wearing our Rings." Explained Sweeper Sean

"That helps a little." Said Trans Sean

"That's not the main point. There were four of them, only THREE of them were wearing Rings." Said Virus Sean in grim voice.

"But that means-!" Gasped the three Seans in shock and disbelief.

"Yes, it's her." Answered the three Gun Seans with serious faces.

"Oh crud, this is not going to be good." Sighed the three other Seans. Music Sean then came forward and look at his Juniors with a stern look on his face.

"In any case, I will have to chain you three and bring you back to Junior Adaptable." He said, the three gun Seans nodded with no resistence.

Music Sean then made a portal and, after tying up Abyss, Virus and Sweeper Seans with a blue glowing chain, escorted them to through the portal.

"Give Master Kinji my regards." Bid Music Sean as he left with the others, and the portal closed, leaving only Trans Sean and Butei Sean alone.

"Well, guess it's just you and me now Senior." Said Butei Sean as he started to walk back to Butei Acadamy.

"Yup, as planned." Sighed Trans Sean as he folllowed his Junior yawning.

If the two Seans had been more focused, they would have noticed two figures looking at them from the top of a building miles away, one was looking through the scope on his AWP (It's long name is the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare rifle) Sniper rifle while the other was simply standing beside her companion.

The Sniper was a guy with Black Hair and Scarlet Eyes, he looks about the age of 14 but his height is about 160 cm tall, wearing a Dark Blazer with a White Office Shirt underneath it with matching Dark Jeans.

The lady beside him was of Aria's height, she had Hazel Coloured Hair in twin ponytails, Blue Coloured Eyes, she was also wearing a Butei Sailor Uniform and had a Rainbow Ring on her Wedding Finger.

"Miss Stacia, shall we take action now?" Asked the Sniper.

"No Stephen, not yet. For now, we simply watch." Mused Stacia coldly.

"Very well, Miss Stacia Moriarty." Said Stephen as he withdrew his position and took apart his AWP and packed the parts into his Blazer. He was still staring at both Trans Sean and Butei Sean with a cold look on his face before facing Stacia once more with a devoted look on his face.

"Thank you, Stephen. shall we go now?" Asked Stacia with a sincere smile as she then walked to a door where another girl was waiting, she was a girl shorter than her, has Caramel eyes, short Dark Violet hair and also wearing a Butei Sailor Unform and had another AWP slunged on her shoulder. She was toying with the rainbow Ring on her wedding finger

"Moran, are we ready?" Asked Stacia with a calculative look on her face.

"Yes, Stacia-chan, we are ready. The four of them are doing as you deduced." Smirked Selena Moran as she opened the door and gestured them to enter, the two then went inside the building with Selena closing the door smiling a sly smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the hotel. Four other girls have entered the League of Extraordinary Ladies' shared rooms at the top floor, the one leading them looked a lot like Aria except she had only one pony tail at the back of her head. Her first companion had Scarlet eyes with neck length black hair, the second girl has dark purple eyes and short black brown hair and the fourth had long black hair with almond-coloured eyes. All four of them were wearing Butei Acadamy's Female Sailor Uniforms but the one who had black neck length hair and Scarlet Eyes was more unique. Unlike the other three, she wasn't wearing a Ring.<p>

As the first girl knocked on the door, it opened with the chain lock on it. Behind it was a young girl with brown hair. She had one eye that was white and the other, black. She was, like the ones outside, wearing a Sailor Uniform

"Name of Ancestor please?" She asked in polite but cautious tone.

"Mycroft Holmes." Replied The first girl in a heavily accented and calculative tone.

"K-20." Replied the third with no emotion.

"Irene Adler." Answered the fourth slyly.

"Very good. And you?" Asked the girl behind the Door to the second girl

But the second Girl was quiet.

"Your Ancestor?" The Girl behind the door repeated her question.

"Sara, Sally, you both know who I am." Answered The Second Girl mysteriously.

Sara 'and' Sally unlocked the chain and opened the door widely. She was half grinning and half smiling

"I know, Venus. I was just kidding." Said Sara 'and' Sally happily. She then gestured them to enter.

Inside was a huge room that looked almost as if it was a condo for Billionares instead of a suite, for it was huge and full of house like furniture.

Sara 'and' Sally lead Venus and the other three Girls to an area that looked like the dining room, as it the table in it was filled to the brim with various types of food and drinks. The League were having Breakfast and were also, surprisingly wearing Sailor Uniforms as well. Not only that, their Ring Seans were also wearing Butei Uniforms.

As they entered, Victoria Bell was the first to notice them.

"Ah, Ariel, Venus, Glinda and Sakura. Good morning." Greeted Victoria. All the other girls then followed with similar greetings.

"Good Morning, Vicky." Said the four newcomers in unison.

"So, have you paid them?" Asked Victoria Bell with concern.

"Everything went according to plan, we paid them to distract them as much as they could while we had placed cameras all over their rooms." Said Glinda Adler with a smile.

"Good, everything is going according to plan." Mused Victoria Bell.

"Now, have you sent the Acadamy our enrollment papers?" Asked Sakura Mikamo.

"Don't worry, everything has been arranged." Sneered Sally Hyde. All of them then got to their rooms and started preparing for school.

As Venus was waiting at the front door, she looked at herself with her hand mirror. A young girl with the tender age of 15 with the height of 159cm, enrolling into Butei Acadamy with a most important mission, to get to know of the one who caused the war of Bandire once again...the one man named Kinji Tohyama, Leader of Team Baskerville.

Suddenly, a yell disturbed her thoughts.

"Hmm, what is it Patsy-chan?" Asked Venus with a smile to a Girl who had long brown hair that was untied and black eyes. She seemed worried for some reason as she was shaking alot, thst and the fact that she was also partially invisble.

"It's Vicky! She, Ariel-chan, Violet-chan and Maryanne-chan have disappeared!" She yelped worryingly.

Venus was surprised, 'Why could they have gone? Could they be...' She thought before she suddenly grabbed Patsy's hand, cried all the others to hurry up and come with her as she ran to the elevator while dragging a surprised Patsy.

As the League came down to the lobby and out of the Hotel's entrance, Venus saw four plies of rope in front of them and their Ally, fellow Butei and Driver, a man of 17 years old with Hazel-green eyes, knocked out.

"Akito-kun, are you alright?" Asked Patsy as she and the other members of the League gathered around him.

"Oh, Miss Patsy...I'm fine." Replyed a flustered Akito Tsuchida as he stood up suddenly and dusted himself.

"Akito-kun, what happened to the car?" Asked Venus with a strict look on her face.

Akito looked away with shame written on his face. It took awhile before he faced them again and explained quietly.

"The four of them caught me by surprise, before I could understand what they were doing, they knocked me out without difficulty. As I was about to lose consciousness, they went off with the car. I'm so sorry." He concluded with a teary face.

"It's alright, we were caught off guard as well." Said Venus with a face full of sympathy. As she placed her hand on his back, Akito blushed a little.

Venus then turned to Sara and a girl who had short white hair with bangs by the sides of her face and Blood Red eyes, she was having a long Cutlass slinging on her Sailor Uniform.

"Nemo, Patsy, we will need a new means of transport. You know what to do." She requested, the two of them nodded and ran off.

"Where do you think they went to?" Asked Akito as he rubbed his head at the spot where he was knocked out at.

"I got a good pretty idea where." Muttered Venus as she turned her gaze to the Butei Acadamy. Akito then opened his eyes wide as he realized something.

"I almost forgot, when they knocked me out, there was someone else who came with them. I'm pretty sure it was a guy." Remembered Akito as he closed eyes.

"What did he looked like?" Questioned Venus.

"He had grey shoulder long hair, part of it covering his right eye and the rest completely covering his left, his eyes are a deep grey, his skin seems to be extremely pale, qutie skinny for a 15 year old and he seems to be wearing the standard bullet proof uniform with a black hoodie underneath as well as black and red fingerless gloves. And he had a Japanese Tachi blade stores in a single club gold bag strapped to his back. Does he sound familar to you by any chance?" Asked Akito as he noticed Venus' look of disbelief.

Before she could answer, a car's horn was heard. Everybody turned to see Nemo, Patsy and a girl with long Cyan coloured Hair tied into a ponytail to her waist, Green coloured Eyes and an Accuracy International AS50 Simper rifle slung on her back.

"Shall we go, Nee-san?" She asked with a smile.

"Ezekiel, why are you here?" Asked Akito with surprise written on his face.

Ezekiel Tsuchida merely grinned and cried out loud "To make for Nee-san's clumsy mistake of course!"

Venus then took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Answered a 16 year old girl with Long Blck Hair tied to a pony tail, Deep Blue Eyes, Cream Coloured Skin and had a long grey scarf around her neck along with her Butei Sailor Uniform. Strapped on her back was a V-94 Anti Material Sniper Rifle.

"Klavidya-san, it's me." Said Venus.

"Ahh, Venus-san. What is it that you need from me, a mission? Or perhaps you want me to attend another meeting of the 'League?" Asked the Decendent of the famous WW2 sniper.

"I have some interesting news that you might want to hear." Said Venus with a smile

"Oh, and what's that?" Asked Klavidya casually.

"It seems a certain rival you hate is now here, about to invade a certain someone's dorm room."

Klavidya then became tense in her entire body.

"Are you sure it's him?" Demanded Klavidya with a trembling voice. It wasn't of fear, but she was trembling of excitement.

"Yes." Was the simple answer Venus gave.

Kladvidya then placed the phone down, her face grinning with delight and a look of vengeance.

_"Finally Shunya-kun, I will make you unleash your Hysteria Mode, whether you like or not! Then, I'll show you who is the better!" She thought to herself happily._

She then picked the phone again and asked Venus with less excitement in her voice "Where shall we meet?"

"At the Acadamy's entrance gate." Instructed Venus. As she killed the call, she turned to the other members of the League who nodded and entered the car one by one.

As the other Ladies entered the car, Venus noticed something.

_"Where's Sakura?"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kinji was waking up from his bed and saw that besides the five Ring Seans, all of them were gone.<p>

"Good morning, Master Kin-chan." Greeted Shirayuki Sean with a cheerul smile.

"Oh, good morning." greeted Kinji wearily. Shirayuki Sean smiled as he walked to the kitchen.

Akari Sean, Watson Sean and Holmes Sean were busy either waking their Ladies or doing their own things.

Elle was the first to wake up. As she opened her eyes and saw Kinji, she smiled wearily.

"Good morning, Tohyama." she said as she stretched herself.

"Good morning, Elle." Responded Kinji.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Seeing that everyone's either starting to wake up or making breakfast, Kinji walked to the door and opened it to reveal Momo Kisaragi with her Katana by her side and her Ring Sean in her Ring.

"Kisaragi-chan? Why are you here so early?" Asked Kinji curoiusly.

"This is urgent Tohyama-san, let me in now." Was all Momo said before she went inside his room without even a reply from Kinji.

"Uh, come in?" Said a sweatdropped Kinji as he closed the door. As he led Momo to the living room, Aria, Shirayuki and Akari were already awake.

"Momo, Why are you here? Did Kin-Chan invite you here?" Asked Shirayuki with a pouting face.

"Is this true?" Demanded Aria with a flustered face, glaring at both Momo and Kinji.

Before Kinji could explain there it is a misunderstanding, Momo cleared her throat for their attention.

"No, I came here to talk to all of you on Bandire." Said Momo in a grim voice, everyone then turned their attention to her, with Akari being the only exception as she doesn't know what is going on and is looking around nervously.

"What do you want to do with Bandire, Momo?" Demanded Aria as she got up from the sofa

"First of all, you will have my utmost support in this War." Said Momo with honesty in her eyes.

"Why would you want to join Team Baskerville? This isn't your War, Momo-san." Said Elle curiously

Meanwhile, Mamiya Sean was explaining to his Lady Akari what was going on. Not surprising, she was beyond nervous when she heard the whole thing.

"I just want to protect Riko-chan from harm, that's my only reason to join your Team." Said Momo with determination on her face, her Katana gripped tightly in her hand.

"Riko? What is she to you?" Demanded Aria.

Momo was surprised at first at that question and she looked away for a few moments, when she looked at them again she had tears coming out of her eyes.

"She is the only person who ever cared for me, she showed me what it was like to be happy, she introduced me to you guys and made me feel open to others about my powers. I owe her everything." She said, trembling with emotion.

Before Aria or anyone else could either protest or ask, Kinji came forward to Momo and smiled as he placed his ghandsomely on hershoulder and wiped away her tears, making her blush a little.

"Alright Momo, you may join Team Baskerville." Said Kinji.

"What?" The other members were shocked at hearing Kinji's sudden approval.

Momo was also surprised at first, but then recovered herself and said tearfully with a bow "Thank you, Tohyama-san."

"But Kinji, why would you let her join us? Explain yourself!" Demanded Aria hotly.

"Aria, right now we are going to need all the help we could get. Even you should that." Reasoned Kinji.

"That is tr...true, I guess." Admitted Aria with a flustered face.

"If that is what Kin-chan thinks, then I will support his decision." Agreed Shirayuki reluctantly.

"Very well, Tohyama. I will support with your decision." Nodded Elle thoughtfully.

"Umm, I want to join as well!" Exclaimed Akari all of a sudden, surprising everyone in the room.

"Akari, not you too!" Exclaimed Aria in utter shock. Kinji was also a little hesitant as he was told of her weaknesses by both Aria and Hina Fuuma. Nevertheless, he said it himself. He is going to need all the help he can get, in order to get those Scarlet shells back from the rest of Grenda to save Aria from herself.

With little or no hesitation, Kinji took out the contract for new members, took a pen and asked both Momo and Akari "Sign here please."

As they signed it, Kinji had one thought in his mind.

_"I've just bidded farewell to what's left of my peaceful life, haven't I?"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Akira's shared dorm rooms, Koneko was slowly starting to wake up. As she rubbed her eyes, she saw that her Ring Sean was sitting right beside her on a chair, sleeping on his own shoulder. As she got up, she also noticed that Akira was sleeping right next to her in bed.<p>

Seeing that they were still asleep, KoneKo quietly got of bed and saw that Yuriko was wide awake in the Room's small kitchen, making breakfast.

"Good Morning, Mommy!" Greeted Koneko as she ran to Yuriko and hugged her at her leg.

Yuriko was surprised and almost fell over, but luckily her Ring Sean was also there and helped her up to her feet.

"Thanks." she said to him before looking to see her 'Daughter' still hugging her Leg tightly and smiling at her.

Yuriko smiled back at her and picked Koneko up into her arms

"Good Morning to you too, Koneko-chan." Even though she still isn't used to being called that, and is still trying to accept her as her 'Daughter', she couldn't help but love her all the same.

"Where's your daddy? Still asleep?" Asked Yuriko

Koneko nodded with a smile on her face.

"Well then, shall we wake him up?" She asked slyly

Koneko nodded and grinned, getting the message.

As Akira was sleeping, Koneko and Yuriko slowly crept up to him, their hands tingling.

"Akira darling, time to wake up." Said Yuriko sweetly.

Before Akira could respond, both Yuriko and Koneko jumped on him and tickled his entire body.

"Hahahahahaha!" Laughed Akira as he was being tickled and squirming all over as he tried to protect himself from their tickling.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Both Yuriko and Koneko stopped and went over to answer it.

Behind the door was Jeanne, with Reki, Meiya and Tamamo behind her.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Kinji's room's balcony window was shattered into pieces as five figures have crashed through it.<p>

"What on Earth!" Cried Kinji in utter disbelief as he saw Vicky, Ariel, Mary, Violet and Shuya as they fastened back their grappling hooks.

Akari was shocked and immediately drew out her Micro Uzi, Elle took out her Sword, Momo unsheathed her Katana and her eyes turned red, Shirayuki also took out her Katana and enflamed it while Aria took out her guns, with Kinji simply frozen in shock.

Ariel responded by drawing out two M9 pistols.

"Ariel?" Gasp Aria as she recognized her Cousin instantly

"Long time no see, Cousin." Smiled Ariel fondly as she smiled at Aria

"What about us, Holmes?" Asked Violet Baskerville, a girl with Waist Length Sapphire Coloured Hair and Ocean Blue Eyes, as she took out two Glock 20s.

"Clay! Baskerville!" Exclaimed Aria with both anger and surprise as she aimed her Colt Goverments at the two other girls fiercely.

"Glad that you remember us, Holmes." Replied Maryanne Clay, a girl with short Crimson hair and Blood red eyes as she took out two and aimed them at Aria, ignoring the others.

Aria then turn to see Vicky at last an said with a even more angry look on her face "Victoria Bell, we meet again."

"Indeed, Aria-chan." Smiled Vicky as she took out two Desert Eagles.

"Aria, you know them?" Asked Kinji, clearly surprised.

"Later Kinji." Commanded Aria with a serious face as she wasn't letting her guard down.

Suddenly, a smoke bomb was activated in the middle of the room, everybody covered their mouths and eyes and did nothing but wait for the smoke to disperse. As the smoke died out, a short Girl with Blode Hair tied in Twin Tails was in front of Aria, her Sailor Uniform in an Elegant Gothic Lolita style and holding her two Walther P99s in her handsand her Knives with her Twin Tails. It was none other Arsene Lupin the fourth, Riko Mine herself.

"Riko, but how?" Said Kinji in utter surprise.

But instead of Kinji, Riko was looking at Aria With a serious look on her face.

"Holmes, have you forgotten what I told both you and Kinji before? That I will the one to kill you, nobody else." Said Riko to both Kinji and Aria before facing the four other Girls with a grin.

"Well well well, how amusing this is right now, The two Decendents of the two Holmes, the Decendents of John Clay, Jack Stapleton (Who's real surname is Baskerville, read the Hound of the Baskervilles if you are confused) and Joseph Bell, and of course little old me. Great Grandfather must be really surprised now in Heaven." She said dreamily as she gazed at the other five girls around her.

"Lupin, I thought you might show yourself at this moment, though your way of entrance is not what I thought it would be." Said Vicky calmly.

As for the fifth person, it was both Aria and Kinji who were surprised "Shuya!"

"Its been awhile, Aria, Cousin." Smirked Shuya Tohyama, his Long Grey Hair covering both his eyes as he drew out two Bren ten Auto Pistols and aimed them at both Aria and Kinji.

_"This is just too much for me. Really, in the middle of the __Morning!" Cried Kinji in his mind though his face looked calm._

As all the girls prepared for the worst case scenario, all their Ring Seans also came out armed to the teeth. Kinji also drew out his Beretta and Desert Eagle and aimed them at Shuya.

"Hold it right there, everybody!" Cried Butei Sean as he suddenly kicked the door open and aimed his Hybrid S-1 at them, Trans Sean was behind him with his arm, turned into a Cannon aiming at them.

"Sean! Just in the nick of time!" Sighed Kinji in relief.

"Damn, how did you know!" Demanded Shuya angrily

"It was me." Said Sakura Mikamo as she entered the room behind both Butei Sean and Trans Sean.

"Sakura?" Said the four girls in disbelief.

"You'd should have been more observant." Said Sakura as she opened her clenched hands to show that she had took out all of their bullets before they left. Vicky, Ariel, Maryanne and Violet then tried to fire their guns in vain and angrily sighed to themselves.

"As expected of the Great Grandaughter of Twenty Faces." The four members of the League Praised with no hesitation or tension in their tones.

As the bullets dropped on to the floor, Butei Sean smiled and smile to Sakura "Well done."

Sakura smiled and nodded happily.

**Till the next chapter!**


End file.
